Koros-Strohna
Una Koros-Strohna, conocida como Mundonave en Básico Galáctico Estándar, era una inmensa nave creada orgánicamente que podía albergar comunidades enteras de yuuzhan vong, dándoles comida y refugio. También servían como bases para batallas largas. Características Similares en función a los [[Acorazado Estelar clase Eclipse|Super Destructores Estelares clase Eclipse]] del renacido Emperador Palpatine, la mundonave era transporte, nave de batalla y arma psicológica al mismo tiempo. Como todas los demás vehículos y naves yuuzhan vong, las Koros-Strohna estaban hechas de coral yorik. El coral yorik también formaba una relación simbiótica con los demás incontables materiales orgánicos para proveer armas, sistemas de propulsión y capacidades defensivas. El maw luur servía como un sistema de reciclaje y proveía de valioso apoyo vital a la nave. La mundonave tenía más en común con un planeta que con una nave espacial y, como las otras naves espaciales yuuzhan vong, no parecía ser una nave espacial. Su cuerpo principal era una masa en forma de disco, de donde salían cientos de armas y otras protuberancias. En los bordes de la mundonave había varios brazos grandes, que hacían que la nave pareciera una galaxia. En áreas donde el tirón gravitacional era débil, incluyendo la región entre las galaxias, las Koros-strohna extenían zarcillos membranosos llamados ganglios exteriores. En cada zarcillo estaban anclados cientos de yorik-ets, que ayudaban a extender la membrana. Una vez desplegados, los ganglios servían como velas cósmicas. Los dovin basals también podían usarse para impulsar a la mundonave al proyectar pozos de gravedad para arrastrar a las naves yuuzhan vong a través del vacío interestelar. Cuando estos organismos concentraban sus pozos de gravedad, podían colapsar una estación espacial o hacer que una luna se estrellara contra su compañero orbital. Los dovin basals también podían ser usados para despojar a las naves enemigas de sus escudos deflectores. Las propias defensas de la mundonave también dependían de la habilidad de los dovin basals para usar sus pozos de gravedad para interceptar torpedos y otras armas. Para conservar poder, las mundonaves podían generar gravedad artificial al rotar, así conservando a los dovin basals. Las mundonaves estaban protegidas por cientos de yaret-kors que escupían escoria ardiente hacia las naves enemigas. Estos variaban de cañones del tamaño de un caza hasta armas del tamaño de un turboláser similares a los que usaba la Nueva República. Estas armas de magma variaban en tamaño, desde pequeñas aberturas, con la capacidad de cañones bláster, hasta emisores grandes, que podían disparar rocas ardientes del tamaño de pequeñas naves espaciales a grades distancias. las armas de la Koros-strohna estaban espaciadas esporádicamente y se recarganban lentamente mientras magma nuevo era producido, aunque probaron tener fantástica puntería a pesar de su tecnología no convencional. Otra arma era la enorme y tubular lombriz llamada Arma Temible, que se extendía del vientre de las mundonaves. El Arma Temible podía ser usada para descargar tropas y para reunir nutrientes para que la mundonave permaneciera viva. Defensa adicional venía de las bahías de carga y tropas que podían transportar a más de 5,000 guerreros junto con coralskippers y vehículos planetarios. Debido al tamaño del vehículo, una Koros-strohna podía transportar a un pequeño ejército yuuzhan vong. En el 26 DBY la mundonave Baanu Miir albergaba 12,000 yuuzhan vong, y tenía casi 1,000 años de edad (la mundonave era considerada vieja), estaba muriendo y no podía viajar más rápido que la luz. Se desconoce si estas cifras son sistémicas para todas las mundonaves. La Baanu Rass, una de las mundonaves más grandes, tenía 120 kilómetros de largo, el tamaño de la primera Estrella de la muerte. right|thumb|250px|La [[Mundonave del Dominio Hul en la Batalla de Borleias.]] Mundonaves conocidas *''Alak Schou'' *''Baanu Ghezh'' *''Baanu Kor'' *''Baanu Miir'' *''Baanu Rass'' *''Ciudadela de Shimrra'' *''Mundonave de Da'Gara'' *''Mundonave del Dominio Dal'' *''Mundonave del Dominio Hul'' *''Mundonave del Dominio Lah'' *''Harla'' Apariciones *''Vector Prime'' *''Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''The Joiner King'' *''Inferno'' Fuentes *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Gamer 8'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'', edición Saga *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' Categoría:Clases de naves estelares yuuzhan vong